1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device for fishing, comprising a fishing line attachment which may have adjustable weight or buoyancy. This attachment is a fishing post. The term "fishing-post" is used to denote an elongated rod or tubing which maintains itself in a generally upright position in water and whose line attachment means at the top of the upright rod or tubing is maintained at a set distance from the bottom of the rod or tubing which is weighted to be in contact with the bottom of a body of water.
This invention pertains to a curved fishing-post line support possessing a curved elongated form made of rod or tubing. This rod or tubing is constructed so that its upper portion to which the fishing line is attached is buoyant in water, while its lower portion is non-buoyant in water. The lower portion of the rod or tubing is of sufficient density to normally maintain the lower part of the elongated form in contact with the bottom of a body of water, while the buoyant upper portion maintains the rod or tubing in an upright position so that the line attachment means at the end of the upper portion is a fixed distance from the bottom of a body of water.
This invention is specifically related to a curved fishing-post where the elongated rod or tubing is in the form of an arc of a circle. The arc of the circle generally subtends an angle of 90.degree. or less. The arc of the circle may subtend an angle of around 45.degree., although arcs subtending angles greater or less than 45.degree. can be used. This curved fishing-post maintains the line attached to its buoyant end at a fixed Position from the curved non-buoyant weighted end with the curved fishing-post being in a generally upright position, while its weighted end is in contact with the bottom of a body of water. Thus the line attachment means of the curved fishing-post is maintained at a set distance from the bottom of a body of water being fished.
The fish hooks attached to the line are usually appended on various leaders attached to the line just ahead of the attachment to the curved fishing post. The fishhooks, however, may be attached to a lure on a line attached to the top of the fishing-post, which in turn is attached to the line. In this manner the fishing hooks of the lure are held a set distance from the bottom. These lures may be diving lures. In some instances the fishing hooks may be attached by short leaders to the curved fishing-post. The hooks on leaders are generally baited, although they can be fitted with artificial lures such as plugs or flies and action devices such as spinners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which function in a manner similar to a fishing-post have been described in prior art, although not identified as fishing-posts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,003 Mussina described an apparatus to support a hook at any desired distance from the bottom comprising a rod connected to a fishing line and having a weight at its other end, a float slidably mounted on the rod, with the hook connected to the float and a stop on the rod to limit the upward movement of the float on the rod. While this device performs as a fishing-post, it does not exhibit the special characteristics of a curved fishing-post of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,576, Young et al. described a fishing line sinker having a buoyant portion and a non-buoyant portion of elongated cylindrical shape which remains upright in the water at the bottom. This sinker is described as rising rapidly on retrieval and possessing anti-fouling properties. This sinker was described as optionally having fins to facilitate rising action on retrieval. The vanes are described as being at regular intervals of 90.degree.. The drawings and description show straight sided cylinders, including ones with fins. The effects of the curved fishing-post of the present invention are not achieved with this device, especially if the line extends any distance out from the fisherman to the fishing-post sinker.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,981 King describes a non-fouling sinker which tends to assume an upright position in the water. This sinker comprises a head for connection to a fishing lure, an elongated flexible sack of circular form, and a weight with liquid and an air chamber enclosed by the flexible sack secured to the head. This sinker is cited for its anti-snag properties. There is no indication that the sinker of King has any of the features of the curved fishing-post of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,471 Alspaugh describes a floating anti-fouling sinker and chum dispenser. The perforated walls of his device admit: water and allow chum to escape. An air chamber in the upper tubular body maintains the elongated tubular body in an upright position, while a weight in the lower part of the body causes it to be upright in water and determines how far it will sink. The drawings and description indicate straight tubular bodies with none of the special characteristics of a curved fishing-post.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,620 Dockal provides an upright in water tubular device with leaders to hooks and having holes covered by annular sleeves which can be moved to trap varying amounts of air and vary the buoyancy of the device in water. The device in the drawing and description is straight and does not have the curved feature of the fishing-post of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,447, Wohead describes a sinker for fishing characterized by an elongated tubular body having a flotation portion adjacent to one end and weight concentrated adjacent to the other end, so that it assumes a substantially upright position in the water. The tubing employed is described as flexible so that it will bend to aid retrieval from a crevice. The drawings indicate straight tubing, and the description indicates tubing flexibility. No retention of a curved shape is shown so that the device would not perform as a curved fishing-post of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,879 Ruhl describes a large buoyant hollow body with leaders and hooks attached to the hollow body. The drawings and description disclose only straight tubes, and none of the special effects of a curved fishing-post are shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,120 Grogan describes a float sinker which is adapted to hold the baited hook up and out of bottom vegetation. The drawings and description do not otherwise indicate that the buoyant sinker shows any of the special effects of a curved fishing-post.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,078 Seitz describes a sinker with a pointed and tapered nose which was composed of different density materials which functioned to maintain the sinker with its pointed nose up-stream. This sinker was straight and did not function in the manner of a curved fishing-post of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,270 LaForce describes a semi-buoyant sinker which will assume an upright position near the bottom to hold the line off the bottom. The sinkers of his drawings and description do not show the important curved outline of the curved fishing-posts of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,906 LaForce describes a fishing-sinker having buoyancy and of an elongated cylindrical body which can have connections for a fishing line aligned along the cylindrical body. The variation of attachment points is employed to obtain different rates of sinker ascent when the line is retrieved. All of the drawings and description show straight sided cylinders. The advantageous action of a curved fishing-post is not indicated.